Heart of Glass
by Karina Reynolds
Summary: Written prior to the episode of the same name. The show's eventual treatment of Crellie in the TV movie was disappointing to me, and I felt I wrote a better story. Spans two episodes with a story arc that could continue, however... this is all "she" wrote. Enjoy!


Heart of Glass

Part 1, Scene 1

FADE IN:

[ELLIE and JESSE sit side-by-side at the coffee table in the TV room of ELLIE's shared flat, noses buried in textbooks. Spring exams are rapidly approaching. JESSE isn't stressed; he knows the drill. ELLIE, on the other hand, is on the verge of an anxiety attack. She references her study guide and continues to page through her textbook, but she becomes exasperated, having not found what she was looking for, and slams the book shut with a huff.]

JESSE: You okay there?  
Ellie: Is all of this REALLY necessary? Can't I just skip ahead to the SUV and 2.5 kids and be done with this already?

[ELLIE slumps over and leans her head on JESSE's shoulder. He responds by affectionately massaging her neck. ELLIE's eyes close. If she were feline, she'd be purring.]

JESSE: You've already got two semesters under your belt. Only a couple more of these and you're home free.

ELLIE: Easy for you to say, Mister Almost-frigging-done.

JESSE: Like you aren't kicking ass in every class anyway.

ELLIE: That's beside the point. I'm... burned out. Between the Core, and foreign lit and Marco and Paige...

JESSE: And me?

ELLIE: Relationships carry a certain amount of stress, yes. I'm not complaining by any means. You guys are more of a relief than anything... I just...

[The door swings open and in walks MARCO, quickly followed by PAIGE and ALEX who are hand in hand, giggling intimately. They're all wearing matching Lovestorm concert t-shirts, prominently signed by the band.]

ELLIE: Speak of the devil.

JESSE (to MARCO): Del Rossi! How was it?

MARCO: Pretty incredible. The lead singer totally came to Paige and Alex's defense. Right from the stage!

JESSE: Eh?

PAIGE: We were holding hands, totally normal, NOT racy whatsoever, and this group of girls got on our case about it.

ALEX: [with a sigh] Haterade. Anyway, she put 'em straight.

MARCO: AND we all got free tees out of the deal.

JESSE: I see that.

MARCO: Autographed and everything. Pretty cool, huh, Ellie?

ELLIE: (without looking up from her notebook) I suppose it was a good day to be gay then. Shame I missed out.

[They all exchange glances as if wondering "where did that come from?" JESSE shrugs.]

PAIGE: Uh, sweetie... Are you... feeling alright?

JESSE: She's just stressed. Exams and all.

[The group, still practically in the doorway, begins to slowly nod in understanding.]

PAIGE: Ew, I just noticed I kind of smell like a sweaty crowd-surfer.

ALEX: Me too.

PAIGE: We're, uh, gonna go upstairs and take a shower. Goodnight!

[PAIGE and ALEX exit. MARCO comes into the living room.]

MARCO: This is about the letter isn't it?

ELLIE: What letter?

MARCO: Oh-em-gee. It's been sitting on the kitchen table since the Nixon administration!

[ELLIE hops up and heads toward the kitchen. The table is covered in fashion magazines, cds, and empty soda cans. ELLIE and MARCO begin to sift through the mess.]

[MARCO brandishes the letter. ELLIE reads the outside of the envelope and immediately looks at JESSE.]

JESSE: (expectantly) Well?

ELLIE: It's from Craig.

Part 1, Scene 2

[Cut to: a room dimly lit. We see no faces; only a voice, as Craig Manning begins to whisper secrets set ablaze.]

Craig: Dear Ellie.  
It's been six months since the now infamous show- the one my manager refers to as the "Bloody Sunday" show. Talk about anti-drug campaigning. The hunt for a label continues. Go figure. The Geffens and Epitaphs of the north aren't exactly lining up around the block to sign someone in recovery, especially for a drug that's historically proven responsible for the downfall of so many in the industry... I want to thank you for not doing the "journalist" thing- for not printing any incriminating photos, and for somehow managing to keep the focus of the article on my music, which was then QUITE overshadowed by my not-so-secret problem.

I could apologize until I'm blue in the face for all the ways I hurt you and Manny, but it doesn't change a thing if I haven't changed myself. I know I really toyed with your feelings. You need to understand, it wasn't me. I know what you're thinking: drug cliche number three. ... But it's the truth. I beg you to please regard November's events the same way as the surfacing of my mental issues junior year. You've always been there for me, Ellie. You know the Real Me from the Me In Trouble. Real Craig is back and here to stay... I hope.

I need to see you. I feel more like myself around you than anyone else on this planet... and that's a feeling you just can't track down in an inner city and take home for fifty bucks.

I meant what I said backstage.

Craig.

Part 1, Scene 3

[Jesse's stare burns into hers. She bites her lower lip in apprehension.]

Jesse: Let me guess. He's out of rehab and Manny wants nothing to do with him.

Ellie: It's really more of a... dissertation on why he's a jerkface.

Jesse: Accompanied with a sincere apology, I hope.

Ellie: (re-folding the letter) For the most part. It's hard to tell in his letters. I never know until we're face to face...

[Ellie's voice trails off as her mind's eye replays the last time she saw Craig, the morning at the airport. She remembers how frail he looked. So sickly, so... drained.

_Craig: Ellie I know I messed up, badly, but I am glad for one thing. I was finally able to be honest with you. I meant what I said and I felt that way for a long time.  
_

Jesse: You're not gonna write back, are you?

[The sound of Jesse's inquiry eases Ellie's mind back into the present.]

Jesse: You have no way of even knowing for sure if he's clean. We know he went to treatment, but who knows how long he actually stayed.

Marco: Do cokeheads write letters?

[Jesse and Ellie exchange glances. Both had forgotten he was still within earshot.]

Jesse: They do a lot of things. You'd be surprised.

Marco: Sorry, none of my biz.

[Marco exits.]

Ellie: I don't know, Jesse. Really, it's not a huge priority right now. It can't be. He's my friend, but he's gonna have to take a number.

[Jesse draws nearer.]

Jesse: Craig is a toxic influence.

[Ellie rolls her eyes. How can he presume to think he knows Craig half as well as she does? He spent a whopping four days with the guy...]

Jesse: Ellie, I love you from the bottom of my heart.

Ellie: But?

Jesse: There is no "but." I want you to know that this is coming from a good place. It's trite, but it's true- I only want the best for you.

Ellie: Is this your roundabout way of saying you don't think I should speak to him?

Jesse: You're a big girl. I have no business telling you who you can and can't talk to.

Ellie: You know what I mean. Would it be _frowned upon_?

Jesse: It doesn't matter what I think. Ultimately you're going to make up your own mind about him.

[She nods in accord.]

Ellie: In due time.

Part 1, Scene 4

[Ellie Nash emerges with a smile from a classroom where she has just completed her last final exam of the semester. Marco is sitting on a bench seat next to a payphone down the hall, replying to emails on his laptop. Ellie promptly joins him.]

Marco: Finished so soon?

[She nods fervently.]

Marco:I'm guessing you did well?

Ellie: It didn't think it was possible to overprepare in college, but somehow I did. It was completely open-note.

Marco: That's cause for celebration if I've ever heard one. Shall we head to the Dot?

Ellie: I could use a caffeinated refreshment or five.

[A chuckle escapes Marco's lips as he exits his browser and closes up his laptop.]

Ellie: Anything new from Dylan?

Marco: Just the weekly obligatory, "Hi, I'm still here, still having a blast" email. I might as well be writing to a brick wall.

[Ellie puts her arm around him. She knows how badly he misses Dylan and how powerless he feels being this far away from him.]

Ellie: Lunch on me?

Marco: You're the best, El.

[They thread their arms together and begin making their way to the parking lot.]

[Nearly an hour later, Ellie and Marco sit at a table for two by the window, drinking coffee.]

Marco: Do you ever miss Degrassi?

Ellie: Sometimes. Like whenever I get a reading assignment that isn't in English...

Marco: I mean, do you miss the people?

Ellie: Ash and Jimmy, for sure. Why do you ask?

Marco: [with a shrug] Just feeling a little nostalgic for days gone by, you know? Things seemed so much simpler then. So much more seemed set in stone.

Ellie: Well, you can't really appreciate structure without a taste of chaos...

Marco: You're starting to sound like Craig.

[She gnaws on her lower-lip once more-perhaps another therapist-suggested coping strategy?]

Marco: Sorry. Sore subject?

Ellie: No...

Marco: What do you think he's doing right now, anyway? Probably schmoozing with Avril and Jude? Eating all the free sushi?

Ellie: Highly doubt that, Marco. He won a showcase and went on a little tour. Superstardom is a long way away.

Marco: Sue me for wanting someone from our class to accomplish something.

Ellie: Besides MyRoom notoriety. [with a roll of the eyes.]

Marco: We should visit Degrassi.

Ellie: And hang out with who, exactly? Everybody's in classes.

Marco: Not for long.

[He points to his wristwatch. It's almost 2 o'clock.]

Ellie: If it'll cheer you up..

Marco: [with the widest and brightest of smiles] It definitely would.

[Ellie waves her hand in the air, grabbing the attention of their server from across the room.]

Ellie: Can we get two cheesy chicken wraps to go, please?

Part 1, Scene 5

Ellie and Marco stand frozen at the front steps of their alma mater, "taking it all in." The outdoor communication board advertises the opening of the spring play-Degrassi's production of Beauty and the Beast.]

Marco: JT would've made a perfect Lumiere.

[Ellie nods. She takes a deep breath, and pushes open the front door to the school.]

[The halls are mostly sparce, as classes are still in session.]

Ellie: Where to?

Marco: I was thinking we could pop into the MI Lab and say a quick hello to Mr. Simpson, if that's cool with you.

Ellie: Surely.

[As they begin to stroll along north hallway, stopping to look at a few of the display cases, Ms. Hatzilakos comes barreling down the hallway, high-heels clacking violently against the cold, hard tiles with every step. She mumbles profanities under her breath.]

[Mr. Prino pokes his head around the corner in a mix of curiosity and concern.]

Mr. Prino: You okay, Daphne?

Ms. Hatzilakos: I stepped out to lunch for FIFTEEN minutes and some wise guy decides to come in and steal my parking space! These idiots today...

[It isn't long before they hear the corresponding announcement over the loudspeakers.]

Ms. Hatzilakos via office mic: Attention- students, faculty, visitors, and staff! Will the owner of the Porsche 911 Carerra, license plate "******" kindly report to the parking lot and move your vehicle, please?!

[Ellie freezes, mid-step. Porsche 911 Carerra... Could it be?]

Ellie: Ohmygod. Marco. That's Craig.

Marco: What's Craig? The car?

Ellie: No. Yes. It's his. He always talked about buying that EXACT model, fire engine red, as soon as the music took off.

Marco: You're kidding!... uh.. Maybe we should come back and visit another time then.

Ellie: Don't be silly. We're all adults here... right?

[They continue along to the MI Lab.]

Ellie: Let's just go see Mr. Simpson like we planned. If we run into him, we run into him. If we don't, we-

[Ellie's verbal train of thought is interrupted as the door to Ms. Sovay's office flies open, and-as if like clockwork-Craig Manning stands before them, looking like a million bucks. He appears to be just as nervous in Ellie's presence as she is in his.]

[Simultaneously, they utter each other's names. Then they smile. Then they laugh.]

Craig: Marco. Hey. How's it going?

Marco: Great. We were just on our way to see Simpson, so...

[Marco tries to subtley ease Ellie away from Craig. She doesn't pick up on it.]

Craig: That's cool. I was just picking up some transcripts from Ms. Sovay.

Ellie: You're going back to school?

Craig: I'd like to, yeah.

Ellie: What about your music?

Craig: My therapist told me I needed to eliminate as many of my triggers as I could... and as hard as it was to admit.. playing shows are a trigger.

Ellie: Because you associate them with...

Craig: Yeah, exactly.

[Marco, an avid member of the Pro-Jesse camp on this particular issue, begins to grow impatient.]

Marco: Uh, Ellie?

Ellie: Go ahead. I'll meet you there.

Marco: Fine.

[He continues down the hall.]

[Even as she addresses Marco, her gaze never leaves Craig's. Looking back on the time they'd spent together, their most intense conversations had always been with their eyes. It was a technique they'd honed in group therapy, surrounded by strangers. Right now, Craig's eyes emote how deliriously happy he is to see her. Ellie's reflect the same sentiment, although more deeply down, she has apprehensions that she's not sure she can, or should, address.]

Ellie: I got your letter.

Craig: You did? uh.. Any thoughts?

Ellie: Actually, yes.

[She takes another deep, cleansing breath and struggles to reach inside and formulate the words she's been planning on saying whenever this moment would occur. Yet... she hesitates. After everything that's happened and the emotional rollercoaster he's made her ride with him, there is something between them that is undeniable. What it is, she's unsure. But suddenly she's wondering how much she may be willing to sacrifice to find out.]

END OF PART 1

STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!

Part 2, Scene 1

[Craig and Ellie are exactly as we left them, standing face to face in the halls of Degrassi- the very place that had fostered their initial introduction. So much history between them and yet Craig can only seem to focus on the future.]

Craig: And?

[She chooses her words carefully, deciding that ambiguity might be the best route to take... considering how little she herself completely understands how she feels at this moment.]

Ellie: I appreciate the apology.

[His confused facial expression emotes desire for some elaboration.]

Ellie: I think it was very sincere.

[He moves in closer, as if it may be the only way to reach her. His tall, dark, familiar frame is a whisper's distance from her own.]

Craig: I'm crazy about you, Ellie. I can't stand here and play "catch-up" with you like I was some kid who sat behind you in calculus for a semester when what I really want to do is grab you and kiss you and...

Ellie: Jesse.

Craig: Huh?

Ellie: That's my response. You want substance? I'm still with Jesse... There, I said it.

Craig: Why?

Ellie: Why not? He's been wonderful to me.

Craig: You seemed pretty rocky the last time I was in town.

[His serious scowl morphs into a boyish grin.]

Ellie: Uh, I think YOU were a little rocky the last time you were in town.

[He extends his hand to cup the back of her head. His fingertips caress the roots of her hair.]

Craig: I know. I was such a sleazeball. But I'm a completely different person now.

[She shrugs him off of her, but remains closeby in hopes of keeping their conversation as private as possible.]

Ellie: I can't just discard the one person, save maybe Marco, who was there for me to help me deal with what YOU put me through. Even if you have changed, I can't do that to him. He doesn't deserve it.

Craig: This isn't about who deserves what; it's about how you feel.

[She glances at the clock at the end of the hall above the exit doors. It's nearly dismissal time.]

Ellie: I can't do this. With you. Here. If Marco knew I was even discussing this with you, he'd flip his lid.

Craig: Marco's a good guy, but he's protected you for far too long now and you know it. It's time for you to start making you own decisions.

Ellie: (shaking her head) Regardless, not here. Not now. I'm sorry.

[She begins heading off toward the MI lab to find Marco before he finds her.]

Craig: Wait! When? When can I see you?

[She stops in her tracks and turns around to face him.]

Ellie: If you really have changed and you're making better choices like you say you are, you're bound to run into me again sooner or later. It's inevitable.

[He throws his black Jansport over his shoulder and grins. That thought alone, for now, will be more than enough.]

Part 2, Scene 2

[Marco and Ellie enter their dorm and kick off their shoes, soaked with rainwater. They'd made it to nearly a block from campus before it started to pour. Ellie's eye makeup has long since migrated south.]

Marco: Okay. I'm gonna go towel off, you do the same, and then we'll talk about what happened with Craig.

Ellie: I'm telling you, nothing happened. All we did was talk.

Marco: And I wanna know what you talked about.

[They part ways to clean up and change clothes.]

[A few minutes later, Ellie emerges from the bathroom in pjs and a black tank, hair wrapped in a towel. She enters her bedroom in hot pursuit of her favorite pair of toe socks. The search is put on hold as she notices a manilla envelope laid out on her bed, ELEANOR NASH clearly printed on the outside with a bold sharpie. Jesse's handwriting, she notes to herself.]

[She opens the envelope and removes the contents- a stack of papers as thick as her pinkie. The cover page identifies itself as the Freshmen Year Portfolio for Eleanor Nash, with a small sticky note attached.]

Dear Ellie,  
Being that this is my last year as editor, I'm entrusting your files with you in the event of them getting 'lost in the shuffle' when somebody else comes aboard. Look at everything you've accomplished already!

I love you,

Jesse.

[Ellie skips past the article for which she remembers having to do research in puddles of alcohol, past intramural waterpolo finals, straight to her piece about none other than Mr. Craig Manning. The headline reads "National Act Returns to Hometown to Open for Taking Back Sunday."]

[Paper-clipped to the article are three shots of Craig, taken by Jesse to supplement the feature. The first two are snapshots from the first show he played in Toronto at the coffeehouse. The third and chosen photo was taken when he and Manny stopped by the first night Craig came to town. Ellie allows herself to be usurped by nostalgia for a moment. He'd sat in the antique armchair that night. She can still remember every song he played and how they made her feel. These emotions are revisited as she re-reads her entire article, from introductory paragraph to closing clincher.]

_... a promising young artist..._

_... with seven years of guitar under his belt..._

_... whose songs reflect all types of sentiments- ranging from curiosity, to despair, to devastation, to unbridled ambition..._

_... and I am proud to be able to say I knew him when._

[A quick series of knocks sound and Marco enters the room unpermitted.]

Marco: El? Are you okay?

[A single tear falls from Ellie's eye and cascades down along the contours of her face in an emaciated stream.]

Ellie: I miss him, Marco. I miss him so much.

Part 2, Scene 3

Marco: Ellie, the guy completely abused your trust.

Ellie: I know.

[Marco pauses, wide-eyed, as if to say "Do I really need to give you another reason?"]

Marco: He flat-out lied to you, right to your face. How can you forgive something like that so easily?

Ellie: I can't control how I feel, Marco. My heart isn't equipped with a toggle switch so I can just turn emotions on and off- I wish I could, but I can't.

[Marco sighs and shakes his head. He sits down beside her on the bed.]

Marco: Alright, you've delayed this long enough. What exactly did Craig say to you... back at Degrassi?

Ellie: We just... caught up.

[He motions for her to continue.]

Ellie: He said he's taking a break from the whole music thing for a while to go back to school.

Marco: He's going back to Degrassi?

Ellie: He didn't say.

Marco: Well, how long is he in town for?

Ellie: Not a clue. In fact, now that you mention it, I don't even know where he's staying. Joey sold the house months ago...

Marco: None of this came up while you were "catching up"?... Come on, Ellie. Tell me what you really talked about.

Ellie: That depends. Who am I talking to? Marco the friend or Marco the informant?

Marco: No interfering, I promise.

[She hesitates. Her demeanor is skeptical. She raises her pinkie, wanting to make it official. Marco hooks his pinkie around hers and clenches his fist.]

Ellie: Alright...

[She tucks her hair behind her ears and curls into fetal position.]

Ellie: It was basically a reiteration of the letter. He... really wants to be with me.

[Marco sighs and shakes his head.]

Marco: It really looks like you're considering it.

[She merely blinks, unable to respond.]

Marco: Ellie!

Ellie: I don't know what to think, to be honest, let alone make an actual _decision _... I just...

Marco: History speaks for itself. There's not much to think about.

Ellie: Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit with this supergrudge you've been holding? I mean, come on.. It didn't even happen to you. It happened to me.

Marco: Last I checked I was your best friend. Best friends look out for each other, El.

Ellie: Well you've taken it far enough, okay?

[Marco stands up and raises his hands as if in surrender.]

Marco: Okay, obviously my concern is unwelcome at the moment, so I'm gonna go downstairs and finish what's left of my lunch. Find me when you've come to your senses.

[He leaves the room and slams the door behind him.]

Part 2, Scene 4

[Ellie and Jesse stroll through the mall on a lazy Sunday evening. It's near closing time; the noisy crowds have long since departed. Ellie carries a bag full of goodies she snagged from a clearance at Walden Books. Jesse sports a brand new beanie from Spencer's.]

Jesse: Is everything okay between you and Marco?

Ellie: Why do you ask?

Jesse: (shrugging) I don't know. I guess I just sense this... tension between you.

Ellie: Oh?

Jesse: Barely said two words to each other at breakfast.

Ellie: (recalling) "Creamer, please."

Jesse: You know you can talk about that kind of stuff with me, right?... Don't get me wrong; it's probably none of my business. But if you feel like talking, I care. I do.

[Ellie smiles sympathetically, instantly regretting thoughts she'd had earlier in the week, in favor of giving Craig a second chance. She knows a casual friendship with Craig would be out of the question- it's all or nothing with Craig. Always has been.]

Ellie: Things are fine. We're fine.

Jesse: Okay, "fine" in that tone, coming from a woman, means exactly the opposite, so... how about you and I go our separate ways tonight? You two can talk it out... maybe watch a little Saved By the Bell...

Ellie: (laughing) Whatever you say. I have group tonight anyway.

Jesse: That's right, I completely forgot... How are you doing, by the way?

Ellie: With?

Jesse: With... you know... your... issues?

Ellie: We're fine, thanks. Why so DoctorPhil-ian all of a sudden?

Jesse: Forgive me. What would you like to talk about?

[She tilts her head to the side and squints her eyes in contemplation.]

Ellie: (remembering) I forgot to thank you for dropping off my portfolio!

Jesse: Oh, that. Yeah, no problem. I thought you needed a boost.

Ellie: I did. It was the perfect lift.

[They hold hands as they push open the thick glass doors and step out beneath the moonlight.]

Part 2, Scene 5

[Ellie pulls up to the front entrance of the Youth Center in her yellow Cabriolet with only moments to spare before the group session is to commence. She had such a wonderful time with Jesse that she seemed to have lost track of time, and now she finds herself in a race against the clock.]

["I hope Dr. Kenrich is in a good mood," Ellie thinks as she scurries up the entrance stairs and enters the building. As she rounds the corner, she notices that the door to the meeting room is still wide open, and breathes a sigh of relief. They haven't started without her.]

[She smiles to herself as she ponders how good it would feel to talk about the events of the last few weeks with the other members of the group. There is little more she values this moment moreso than a truly neutral ear.]

[Ellie enters the room and takes a seat next to the bouncy, honeyblonde Katrina in the circle of chairs. All of the regulars have arrived, yet the host of the meeting is nowhere to be found.]

Ellie: (to Katrina) Where's Dr. Kenrich?

Katrina: (with a shrug) He went with a new member somewhere.

Ellie: (inferring) Probably to get some pamphlets.

[Katrina continues to color in the petals of a sunflower onto the clothing that conceals her lower leg- one of a myriad of doodles on her strategically frayed pair of jeans.]

Ellie: You're doing a really good job on that sunflower... It's gorgeous.

Katrina: Thanks! These pants have come a long way in the past few days.

Ellie: Yeah, looks like you've been working on them non-stop.

Katrina: (grinning) You know what they say about idle hands.

[Ellie fondles the pair of rubber bands around her wrist.]

Ellie: I know it well.

[Dr. Kenrich appears in the doorway to meeting room, clipboard in hand.]

Dr. Kenrich: Good evening, everyone. I'd like for you to welcome back a returning member.

[Ellie's eyes widen to the size of saucers as Dr. Kenrich ushers Craig into the room. Craig flashes a shy grin and waves to the group. They exchange salutations as he takes a seat next to Ellie and Katrina.]

Ellie: (whispering) What are you doing here?

Craig: (grinning) Didn't expect to run into me so soon?

[Ellie shakes her head. Internally, she kisses goodbye everything she had planned to discuss with the group. No way can she open up about the situation with Craig with him sitting right next to her, his Cool Water cologne infiltrating her nasal passages with every breath.]

[Dr. Kenrich takes a seat and jots a few notes on his clipboard before addressing the group.]

Dr. Kenrich: How was everyone's week?

[Some shrug, some give the thumbs-down, some project the blank stares of dairy cows.]

Dr. Kenrich: Does anyone have anything in particular they'd like to talk about?

[Craig raises his hand.]

Dr. Kenrich: Yes, Craig?

Craig: I would like to talk about... second chances.

Dr. Kenrich: Can you... elaborate on that a little bit?

Craig: Last year... something happened to me when I was on tour. I got caught up in the partying and I ended up pushing away I lot of people I cared about... people who cared about me...

Dr. Kenrich: But you've got it under control now?

Craig: Oh yeah, completely straight, almost four months.

Dr. Kenrich: That's quite an achievement. (to the group) Why don't we give Craig a hand.

[The group applauds for Craig.]

Craig: Thanks... Anyway... I'd like to know... what it takes... to revive a friendship.

[Ellie's eyes meet his for an instant. She squirms in her seat.]

Dr. Kenrich: That's an interesting question. (to the group) What do you think?

[Katrina raises her hand.]

Dr. Kenrich: Yes?

Katrina: I think that if you've gotten the help you needed, you've already done your part. What else is there to prove?

[Zeke, a lanky hipster kid to Katrina's right, raises his hand as well.]

Dr. Kenrich: Zeke?

Zeke: (to Craig) Have you tried to talk to all your old friends?

Craig: (nodding) Yeah, totally. Most of them have been really good about it. Just a few are... (as he eyes Ellie)...a little hesistant to, you know, accept me back into their lives.

Katrina: Maybe if you get all of your friends together and have one big talk with everybody, the ones who trust you can help convince the ones who don't that you've changed.

Craig: I think that's what it's come to. (with a chuckle)

Dr. Kenrich: Out of curiosity, what measures have to taken to clean up your act, Craig?

Craig: Well, I've taken a break from touring to focus on my health and get my head straight. I... got a gym membership. I've been working out five to six times a week, doing yoga...

Dr. Kenrich: Have you gotten rid of the toxic influences in your life?

Craig: Absolutely. Everybody who was part of the problem were with me on tour and now that there's no tour, I have no reason to see them.

Zeke: What happens when you go back on tour?

Craig: I'm not so sure I will. Not anytime soon, atleast. My album's out; it's selling well. I think I'll be alright financially for a little while. In the meantime, I'm going back to school.

Dr. Kenrich: It's good to have something else to fall back on.

[Craig nods.]

Dr. Kenrich: Ellie, you and Craig have been friends for years. Have you noticed positive changes in him in the last four months?

[All heads turn to face Ellie in anticipation of her response. Craig smiles at her, internally pleading for true, heartfelt answer to the question.]

Ellie: I...

[The room is silent. A pin-drop could be heard.]

Ellie: I can't do this.

[She throws her black messenger bag over her shoulder and dashes out of the room.]

Part 2, Scene 6

[Ellie throws open the front door to the center in a huff. "I don't know why I even bothered," she says to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. The humiliation sets in as she makes her way back to her car. She thinks about everyone in the room without her, exchanging looks, laughing at her... She sinks into a sigh, and sobs into her hand.]

["ELLIE!" shouts a voice behind her in the distance.]

[She turns around to find Craig running out the door after her.]

Craig: Ellie, wait! Please don't leave.

Ellie: This is what happens when you crash MY group meetings!

Craig: Last I checked, it was a public service!

[Her sobs deepen.]

Ellie: Go back inside, Craig.

[He reaches her, panting a little as he catches his breath.]

Craig: Ellie, I know Kenrich kind of put you on the spot back there...

Ellie: That's not it at all. (shaking her head]

Craig: Well.. then... tell me what's wrong.

Ellie: What's wrong is that I wasn't ready to go into all of that with you, alright? It's still difficult for me to see you; let alone discuss the innerworkings of our relationship with people who don't even have the faintest idea...

[She stops herself and wipes the tears from her cheeks.]

Craig:... faintest idea of what?

[She eyes him up, from the collar of his crisply pressed dress shirt down to the soles of his Birkenstocks. His cologne drifts into her airways once more. He towers over her, waiting intently for her answer- mentally willing to draw the words straight out of her mouth.]

[She surrenders.]

Ellie: ... how much I still love you.

[They lean into each other like plants to sunlight and give in to a kiss long denied.]

FADE OUT


End file.
